


Come with us (and see)

by lilkittenofdoom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing like a stripper, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, TW!!!! REMUS, We got angst in the first and second chapter, creativetwins fluff, creativtwins, fuck off apathy, im a terrible writer, sorry - Freeform, the last one is fluff, yeeting people off cliffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkittenofdoom/pseuds/lilkittenofdoom
Summary: Logan is fed up with being ignored. He moves to the dark side of the mindscape to be with his boyfriends, but that has some... adverse effects. Later, He is summoned, and some discoverys are made. I promise the last chapter is fluff.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr bullet fic. I cant find it, but it was posted by shynerdloganss. Check them out!

Logan feels his heart sink as his ideas are ignored for the fifth time that day, and he notices a quip from Roman about his, Deceit and Remus's relationship. That was the final straw.

Logan, without a word, sinks down and goes to the others, specifically, to their commons.

He crashes down onto the couch that was nearby and he groans, it was loud enough to get Remus's and Deceit's attention, who were sitting in the kitchen.

Deceit is the first one who comes to comfort Logan, holding him close on his left side before Remus sits on his right.

"This is the fifth time, today, that my ideas have been-." He reaches into his pocket, revealing a stack of flash cards. He searches for the correct one and pulls it out. "'Blown away."

Deceit frowns and he runs a hand through Logan's hair. He is about to speak when Logan speaks again.

"I want to move down here." Both Remus and Deceit freeze up, but it's Remus who talks first, his eyes are ecstatic and he hugs Logan tightly.

"Yes!! You should! Then you won't have to sneak away to see us! And it'd totally show the others!" He giggles maniacally. Deceit, however, is hesitent.

"While it would be nice to always have you around. Moving down here can cause some.. slight side effects." He guesters to the side of his face covered in scales, and then to the green tentacles hanging around Remus.

"I am sure." Logan replies and he gets a nod from Deceit.

"Don't say I did warn you." Deceit speaks, and he takes Remus's hand. Together, their other hands raise up. Deceit's hand glows yellow while Remus's glows green. There's a harsh shaking of the enviorment around them before a large 'click' falls into place.

When he looks around. His room is settled in between Remus's and Deceit's.

It hits him like a freight train, and Logan is crashing to his knees, holding his head tightly in his hands. The pain is immense and he can barely here Remus try to reach out to him.

Deceit though, places a hand in front of Remus. With a pointed look that reads. "Give him time to adjust."

Logan soon reaches up to them and now Remus is allowed to take his hand. What he wasn't expecting were sharp talons to greet him. They seemed to be retractable, considering how they vanished when Logan calmed

"Logan, your back." Deceit spoke.

Logan attempts to reach to his back, and is surprised when large, dazzling black wings stretch out from his back. They appear to have a wing span of around 8 feet, each wing being 4 feet. Logan attempts to fold them around himself and he succeds, while smacking Remus in the face.

Remus though, shakes it off and attempts to touch Logan's new, black feathered wings. That's when he notices Logan's eyes. Remus's hands are immeadly on Logan's cheeks, and he kisses him.

"Your eyes Lolo!" He shouts and Deceit conjours up a mirror for Logan. He looks at his eyes, while one is the normal hazel, the other is pitch black with a small white ring on the outside.

"You're part crow!" Remus shouts again and he giggles right after. Logan seems to nod, his wings folding into his back naturally.

"Your room should have changed to fit your new animal trait." Deceit states. "Though you can always change it Logan adjusts to his new animal trait soon enough, and each day begins with breakfast with his boyfriends follows by helping him learn new things about himself.

He picks up a habits of collecting shiny objects, and squaking when he is startled.

He even sheads feathers, which Remus collects for some odd reason.

And the next time Thomas requires Logic. He's in for a hell of a surprise.

Fin


	2. ADHD is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan reveals himself, and a ton of shit goes down.

"We need Logan!" Thomas says as the sides argue about.

As Logan pops in, Patton looks startled.

"Logie! What... What happened to you?!?"

Logan frowned,"I am simply a 'dark side' now, Patton."

Patton looked about ready to cry, as Roman grabbed his  
katana, and tried to swing at Logan, but failed as Remus and Janus  
popped in. Virgil hissed at Janus, as the snake put his arm  
around Logan, protecting him.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Remus asked, as he wrestled the blade out of  
his twin's hands.

"I am trying to put some sense into Logan!" Roman yelled as he  
lost his grip on the katana.

"You are trying to put sense into LOGIC of all things?" Janus hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Well obviously something isn't right! Why would Logan go dark?!" Virgil said, furious.  
Logan put his hand on Janus, and looked at Remus, a 'settle down' look.

"You wont listen to me anyways. I might as well be happy, if not listened to." He stated clearly.  
The sides dissolved into chaos once more as they argued, Thomas just wanting a break.

A loud "STOP" echoed across the room, as large wings stretched out defensively.

Everyone went silent.

"Will everyone stop arguing like... like..." Logan started

Janus lightly nodded at Remus, giving him permission.

"A bunch of rabid squirrels doing the conga?" Remus supplied, summoning one, but quickly smacked out of his hands by Roman

"...Yes. Like a bunch of rabid squirrels doing the conga," Logan smiled at Remus, but quickly went back to his usual neutral expression.  
"I am sick and tired of listening to that, can you not have a civilized conversation?"

Roman, Patton, and Virgil look at Logan, confused. Logan using Remus' input?

Virgil glared at Janus, "What the hell did you do to Logan"

"Well, first of all, WE made sure he ate and slept in the past 48 hours! We found him 5 months ago, he was working himself until he passes out." Janus snapped at Virgil.

Logan nodded, remembering how Remus had kidnapped him from his room. He had found him, passed out on his desk, schedule filled, him working 24/7 by Patton's orders. Janus and Remus were the first ones to show him what Janus called 'basic human decency'. It has slowly evolved into something more over those months. From lingering touches, now to full on making out on the couch.

Logan continued to explain the many reasons why he left, Remus and Janus yelling at the others when needed. By the end, Virgil was somewhat content, Patton was -close to- crying, and Roman was yelling. Thomas, again, looked like he needed a break from his brain demons, and was very concerned about how Logan was doing.

"Logan, are you happy with them?" Virgil asked softly.

He thought about all the times Remus made him laugh, how They would cuddle with Janus until he was warm every morning, and how Janus and him debated on different topics.

"Extremely."

"Then this discussion is over." Virgil said as straightforward as he could. "If he his happy there, and they do a better job then us, then he can go. But if you hurt him..."

"Then Im handing you the torture devices" Remus said seriously.

Virgil nodded. Roman looked like he was about to protest, but a 'ill explain later' look from Virgil shut him up.

"As long as he is happy, Im sorry! I didnt know-" Patton tried adding

"Right. like anyone could survive those edits you made to his schedule." Remus cut in.

"Padre, you were editing Logan's schedule?" Roman asked horrified. He had thought that Logic was being lazy.

Virgil and Roman were fearful of the answer. If another side intruded too much on another's work, (expt. the creativtwins) Then that might mean...

"Yeah! He was slacking off. Logic dosent need sleep!" 'Morality' said cheerfully.

Virgil and Janus' eyes widen.

"Insanity. What did you do with Morality." Virgil asked. He was finna stab a bitch.

As Patton's clothes melted away, an orange, ripped up, sweater with a firey design on it replaced it, along with a pair of black ripped jeans, and orange eyeshadow. Slices of blood litter his face, and he has no iris to his eyes.

(Thomas was now in the kitchen, making a PB&J. He has had enough of this shit.)

"Virgil. Why do you have to always call me out?" Insanity asked sarcasticly.

Roman, Remus, and Janus pinned Insanity to the wall.

"What. did. You. Do. With. Dad." Roman growled.

"HA! He's im my room making cookies. Little does he know they have flesh in them!" Insanity grinned.

Janus mumbles somthing under his breath so his brother keeps his innocence as Remus raises his eyebrow "At least Im respectful about my shit. I know Pat-Pat gets uncomfy when i'm around. You just blatantly shove him off a fucking cliff!"

Roman and Remus look at each other  
"truce?"  
"truce."

They then carry Insanity off to The Cliff of The Forgotton Ones. 

The others go and get Patton, just before Inny's room dissapears. Forever. As creativity, Roman and Remus must work together to 'delete' a side, as the sides themselfs are figments of Thomas' imagination. It turns out Patton was trying to get out, as he was locked in since Accepting Anxiety 2. 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Im writing an epologe tomarow as for what happens. I got really burnt out at this point. Im sorry. I hope you guys liked this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys need any clarifications, Just ask! I respond within 24 hours on weekdays!


	3. Ah, Im a terrible angst writer. Fuck my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ensues, note that Logan, Remus and Janus keep their 'dark side' aspects, due to them already having them. Virgil keeps his spider legs hidden.

"GUYS! GUYS! WE DID SOMTHING!" Roman yells as he runs down the hallway.  
"YOUR GONNA LOVE IT" Remus calls after.

They both hit a button, and a violin starts playing. Virgil immedetly starts laughing. Janus smirks, and mumbles something under his breath. 

"Thats amazing you two! Its nice that you are finally working together!" Patton beams.

Logan... Logan is stuck inbetween laughing, and crying at Patton's innocence.

Remus and Roman had made 'Dancing like a stripper' on the violin.

Thomas, however, Thomas was eating his PB&J. He had the best brain demons ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know. Its short. Im in school right now and just really need a fucking break.


	4. *insert existinal crisis here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM TIRED OK

A Year after Insanity was yeeted off a cliff by the Twins.

"Guys!!! We made something!!!" Roman yells down the hallway, his boots clicking on the tile.

"We actually worked together on it for once!" Remus adds, as he ends up tackling Roman, and ending up tangled together at Logan's feet, both twins grinning like maniacs.

Janus is curled up in Logan's lap, surrounded by his boyfriends wings, getting his warmth for the day. Patton and Virgil are making cookies in the kitchen, well, Patton is. Virgil is sitting on top of the fridge, commenting on Patton's work.

"Well this could either be world ending, or world perfecting. 50/50 chance." Virgil said, swinging his legs off the edge.

"I'm sure it will be fine kiddo!" Patton squealed, putting down the spoon.

Logan smiled faintly. Remus only got this excited when he got to have free reign on the imagination on his birthday. That was one year ago, and Remus looked like he was about to explode. Considering Remus, he might.

Janus shifted a bit so he could hear things, and then the music started.

It was violin.

Virgil full on laughed, eye shadow turning purple. Janus was rumbling with laughter, Patton and Logan looked confused at the laughter.

"Is this something I should add to my flashcards?" Logan asked, curious.

"Kiddo this sounds amazing! Its nice you two are getting along again!" Patton grins, innocent to what the lyrics to the music was.

This just makes Virgil and Janus laugh harder.

Roman and Remus were dancing to the music, both with smiles on their faces.

A violin cover of "Shes dancin like a stripper" was playing.

"World perfecting!" Virgil says in between laughs.

"Wait! We have another!" Remus grins

And a choral version of WAP starts playing.

And everyone was happy.

Fin


End file.
